


Not Yet Easy

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Introspection, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., author's choice, trust has to be as easy as breathing or somebody could get killed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet Easy

**Author's Note:**

> For the current Challenge week at fic_promptly.

Trust is something that has be as easy as breathing otherwise you get your team and yourself killed during a mission.

She observes the new team that Coulson has asked her to be part of despite her reservations about it and knows that without trust this new team will destroy itself before it can even begin its mission. None of them save for Agent Ward and Coulson have the training that she has and know how to trust each other yet.

She trusts Coulson to know what he's doing, but her trust doesn't yet extend to the rest of their new team.


End file.
